


Very very short story for Cortega

by Mr_Alenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Alenko/pseuds/Mr_Alenko
Summary: Yet another little thing I didn't want to lose thanks to tumblr! You can find me on Twitter now at MisterAlenko! Enjoy!Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dI9EgzgXskg





	Very very short story for Cortega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternalmourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/gifts).



  
Sos mi todo…

You’re a falling star, you’re the get away car.  
You’re the line in the sand when I go too far.  
You’re the swimming pool, on an August day.  
And you’re the perfect thing to say.

And you play it coy but it’s kinda cute.  
Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do.  
Baby don’t pretend that you don’t know it’s true.  
‘cause you can see it when I look at you.

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It’s you, it’s you, you make me sing.  
You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything.

You’re a carousel, you’re a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You’re a mystery, you’re from outer space,  
You’re every minute of my everyday.

And I can’t believe, uh that I’m your man,  
And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.  
Whatever comes our way, ah we’ll see it through,  
And you know that’s what our love can do.

[Chorus]

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

[Chorus:]  
And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times  
It’s you, it’s you, you make me sing.  
You’re every line, you’re every word, you’re everything.  
You’re every song, and I sing along.  
'Cause you’re my everything.  
Yeah, yeah

So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

James had never felt this way from someone, never been attracted to someone like this. It wasn’t just Steve’s body he was attracted too, though it was a deficient plus, more then anything it was his mind, it was beautiful. Steve was so smart and even though sometimes he didn’t understand what he was talking about he loved to listen to the passion flowing from him. It was this same passion that never failed to be in Steve’s eyes when they made love. The same passion that pulled his lips closer to his, the same passion that made James’ heart skip beat after beat.


End file.
